


jackin it

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to get off and Sousuke is teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	jackin it

Rin was undeniably and excruciatingly hard. 

He didn't mean for it to happen but being a young man there were some things his body just did. And now that he was hard he couldn't get sex off of his mind. He could easily look for one of his many muscle magazines. But sometimes that just didn't do it for him. 

Rin looked at the bunk above him where an unsuspecting Sousuke laid. They had messed around plenty of times before, and Sousuke was never one to turn down Rin when he was horny. But Rin wanted to see if he could get himself off first. Maybe the excitement of Sousuke catching him with his hands down his pants was what he wanted. And besides he wasn't about to ask him straight out to get him off. 

Sliding his hand into his sweats he sighed into his own touch. He stroked his erection, slipping his pants down to his thighs. Looking up, he purposely let out a moan. All in an attempt to get Sousuke to notice him. 

"Hey," Rin gasped out hoping it would get the other boy's attention.

When he didn't respond, Rin figured he was listening to his music on full blast. So with his free hand he picked up his phone and sent a text. 

_'I'm horny.'_

He kept a slow pace on his cock as he waited for a response. When he finally got one, well, it wasn't what Rin was expecting at all. 

It was a picture. Sousuke was teasing him showing off his abs, hand reaching into his boxers. 

Rin scowled at it, but didn't remove his hand from his dick. 

Sousuke sent another picture. It was the outline of him in his boxers, just as hard as Rin. With the caption, _'Me too.'_

If he was playing this teasing game, so would Rin. He took a quick snap of his hand on his dick and sent it. 

To which Sousuke sent him a similar picture saying, _'Come up here.'_

Rin stared at it, pumping his dick faster. He couldn't help it. He could hear Sousuke's heavy breathing above him. Imagining that he was jacking off along with him. Probably to the picture Rin sent. Maybe he was imagining Rin on top of him. Their cocks pressed together, both stroking out an orgasm. Rin would whisper all the dirty things he wanted to do to Sousuke. And Sousuke would look him directly in the eyes and smile. 

Letting out a strained moan, Rin came in his hand. 

Coming down from the high of his release he heard Sousuke laughing above him. Peeking over the side of the bed Sousuke gave him a sly grin. 

"You came already?" He teased. 

Rin pouted, "Shut-up." 

Sousuke laid back down. After a moment he spoke up again, "Think you could help me?" 

"Shut-up!" Rin blushed into his pillow. Completely embarrassed about the fact that he just came from a picture of Sousuke. 

Sousuke hummed. The bed creaked as Sousuke's airy grunts got louder. He wasn't even trying to hide that he was jacking off. 

Rin felt himself getting hard again. Wiping his hand off on his pants, he got out of bed and climbed the small ladder to the top bunk. Sousuke was spread out with his boxers to his knees. Hand slowly pumping his cock which was leaking from pre-cum. 

Licking his lips, Rin squeezed next to Sousuke. He moved Sousuke's hand out of the way to use his. 

Sousuke kissed him. Quickening the pace of his hand, Rin gave him an open mouth kiss. Sousuke came in Rin's hand.

Sousuke panted against Rin's mouth, "Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't sleep until this garbage was out there... so um hope you enjoyed your porn? it was self-indulgent for me. 
> 
> thanks for the read


End file.
